psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of basic self topics
A self is an individual person, from his or her own perspective. To you, self is you. To someone else, self is that person. The following list of topics is provided as an overview of and introduction to the self: Essence of oneself : Main articles: Self (philosophy), Self (psychology), and Self (sociology) * Body * Brain / Mind / Intelligence * Character * Experience * Gender * Human * Human condition * Identity * Person * Personality * Skill * Virtue * Wisdom Self constructs * Individual * Personal identity * Personality * Personal name ** Nickname * Self-awareness * Self-concept * Self-consciousness * Self-identity * Self-image * Self-ownership * Self-perception * Self-realization * Self-worth Stages of life :1. Infancy :2. Childhood :3. Adolescence :4. Adulthood :5. Middle age :6. Old age Major life events :1. Birth :2. Primary school :3. Graduation :4. Coming of age :5. Employment :6. Marriage :7. Parenthood :8. Retirement :9. Death Individual rights : Main articles: Human rights, Individual rights, and Personal rights You have: *security rights'' that protect people against crimes such as murder, massacre, torture and rape *''liberty rights'' that protect freedoms in areas such as belief and religion, association, assembling and movement *''political rights'' that protect the liberty to participate in politics by expressing themselves, protesting, voting and serving in public office *''due process rights'' that protect against abuses of the legal system such as imprisonment without trial, secret trials and excessive punishments *''equality rights'' that guarantee equal citizenship, equality before the law and nondiscrimination *''welfare rights'' (also known as economic or social rights) that require the provision of education and protections against severe poverty and starvation *''group rights'' that provide protection for groups against ethnic genocide and for the ownership by countries of their national territories and resources Personality traits : Main articles: Big Five personality traits and Trait theory * Extroversion * Agreeableness * Conscientiousness * Neuroticism / Emotional stability * Openness to experience Personal values Virtues See the list at Virtue#Virtues and values Vices * Seven Deadly Sins * Pride * Vanity * Avarice * Greed * Lust * Wrath * Anger * Gluttony * Envy * jealousy * Sloth * Laziness Self-actualization * Action * Competence * Effectiveness * Efficacy * Success Self management * Autodidacticism (self-education) * Goal * Goal setting * Personal budget * Personal development * Personal finance * Problem solving * Self-actualization * Self-assessment * Self control * Self-defense * Self development * Self-discipline * Self disclosure * Self-efficacy * Self-esteem * Self help * Self-interest * Self-knowledge * Self monitoring * Self motivation * Self-reflection * Self-regulated learning * Self-reliance * Self-sufficiency * Stress management * Time management Self-preservation and self-maintenance * Enlightened self-interest * Health * Housekeeping * Life extension * Personal hygiene * Personal safety * Physical fitness * Self-care * Self-preservation Personal concepts * Adolescence * Adulthood * Aptitude * Birth * Infancy * Childhood * Competence (human resources) * Death * Diary * Duty * Evil * Failure * Good * Freedom (philosophy) * Freedom (political) * Hobby * Home * Individualism * Individuality * Individuation * Influence * Intrapersonal communication * Liberty * Lifestyle (List) * Meaning of life * Parenthood * Personal homepage * Personal income * Personal life * Personal property * Personal space * Personal time * Possession * Privacy * Reputation * Self talk * Self-worth * Sex * Sexuality * Success * Taste (aesthetics) * Taste (sociology) * Thought * Virtue Harmful traits and practices * Abjection * Crime * Self-abasement * Self-abuse * Self-criticism * Self-deception * Self-deprecation * Self-denial * Self harm * Self-hatred * Self-immolation * Self-loathing * Self propaganda * Self-punishment * Stress * Suicide See also * Community * Humanism * Personal life * Selfism * Society * Transhumanism External links Self Self * *